


Be A Teenage Dream Tonight

by ItsLouandHazForever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Harry works at a grocery store, I don't know, I prefer top!Louis but this is, I'm really sorry, Idk what I'm doing with my life, Louis is like a punk or summat, M/M, Niall's a little shit, Rimming, So yeah, There's whip cream, a short blowjob, and banana flavored lube, he pines, i think I got everything?, idk how this happened, lots of whip cream, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLouandHazForever/pseuds/ItsLouandHazForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Lou?” He gets a grunt in response. “What was the whip cream for?”<br/>Louis flushes (more than he already was, anyway). “I, um, sometimes, when it’s, you know, been awhile and I just need to feel full, I take it and, uh, spray it…in my mouth. Or, more often, my, uh, my arse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Teenage Dream Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Teenage Dream because 1)I'm not creative 2)I was listening to Katy Perry while I wrote this  
> I don't know how this came about, it's kinda weird. I'm a straight American girl, I know nothing about gay sex or the proper use of Britishisms. I am not affiliated in any way, shape, or form with One Direction or anyone associated with One Direction. This is pure, un-beta-ed fiction

There’s a boy…Not just any boy; a gorgeous boy. He shops at the market Harry works at, but Harry’s never talked to him. Somehow, the boy always ends up in a different line or comes in while Harry is on his break. His eyes are blue enough to be seen from a distance, feathered hair often messily pushed back off his forehead, and he has a cute little button nose that Harry wants to boop. Sadly, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get the chance.  
“Liiiiiam, you should see him! He’s so small and scruffy and his arse looks amazing in these tight jeggings he always wears, and- Oh! He wore a headband today, Liam! How cute is that? Liam, are you even listening to me?”  
“Don’t mind him, H,” Niall, one of his two flat-mates, mutters around a mouth full of popcorn. “He’s just bitter because he didn’t pull last night after he spent hours bragging that he could get more birds than me. Your boy, what’s he like?” And that’s why Niall is his favorite; Niall actually pretends to give two shits about his pathetic love life.  
“Well, um, like, I don’t really know? I’ve never actually talked to him…But I bet he’s really cool. He has tattoos and stuff and sometimes he wears snapbacks that make him look really sexy, and he brings a skateboard most days.”  
“I dunno, H, doesn’t really sound like your type…A punk? H, you wear pink flower crowns and bake cookies all day; what could you possibly have fun doing with someone like him?”  
“I could suck his dick,” Harry suggests, brain to mouth filter completely failing him. “Or, like, I don’t know, watch movies and stuff? Don’t judge him based on what I told you; I bet he’s really nice and funny and he looks like he’d be nice to cuddle.”  
“Just be careful, Haz.”  
*****  
By some unfortunate mix-up, Harry gets stuck working an eight hour shift on Friday night. After a busy week of midterms, he had been looking forward to a night out with the lads, but instead he’s behind the counter in his ugly green polo ringing up customers. It’s pretty slow, at least, mostly lonely middle-aged men and women coming in for some alcohol, the random teenage couple popping in every now and then to nervously purchase a box of condoms. All in all, there isn’t much for Harry to do and he just wants to leave.  
It’s nearing eleven p.m. and Harry is yawning as he scrolls through Twitter on his phone when the door jingles, and- shit, it’s him! It’s the boy, he’s here, right now, and Harry is the only person working the registers, which means...Harry’s going to have to talk to him.  
“Shit! Shit, shit, shit.” Harry mumbles to himself under his breath, trying to inconspicuously fix his unruly curls, wishing he’d opted for a better headscarf tonight, rather than the ratty old one he has on. Not like it matters, not with the ugly ass uniform he has to wear and the bags under his eyes.  
“Hey,” a high, clear- yet still masculine- voice greets him. Harry snaps his head up, rubbing the back of his neck with one of his large hands to relieve the pain the action cost. He has to look down to meet the bluest eyes he’s ever seen- and that includes Niall’s- and a cheeky little smile. Or, well, a smirk…A smirk that grows more and more the longer Harry stares open-mouth at the beautiful boy in front of him.  
“Hey, um, did you find everything alright?”  
“Everything I was looking for….And then some.” The boy smiles at Harry and winks, but surely he’s not flirting, right?  
“That’s good. Um, paper or plastic?”  
“Either works.” He leans in, inspecting the name tag on Harry’s chest. “Harold…That suits you.”  
“It’s, um, it’s just Harry,” he clarifies, bagging a can of whip cream and reaching for the next item, which…Banana flavored lube. He flushes, accidently dropping the bottle, which roles onto the floor.  
“Everything alright there, Harold?” the boy asks, smirking as he bends over, giving Harry a perfect glimpse of his arse, which, damn. Harry feels lightheaded. It must show on his face how affected he feels because the boy is full on grinning when he straightens and hands over the lube.  
“Yeah, um,” he clears his throat, “just peachy. Your, um, your total is 25.87.” The boy grins again, fishing around in his pocket, digging out the money and throwing it on the counter, grabbing his bags and heading for the door. “Keep the change. See you later, Harry.” He winks and then he’s gone.  
*****  
When Harry gets home a few hours later, he doesn’t bother trying to be quiet. Instead, he flops down on the couch and starts yelling. “NIALL! Niall, you’re never going to believe what happened tonight! The boy came in, and, like, I’m ninety five percent sure he was flirting with me, but I don’t really know, and he had his arse in the air and just…The things I wanna do to that bum. And, like, he was buying whip cream, which, wow, the images, but he also bought banana flavored lube…Everyone knows that’s my favorite, and…Ugh…Niall, are you paying attention to me?”  
“Harry…Nice to see you again.” The voice sends a jolt through Harry’s body and he sits straight up, looking around the living room. And…The boy, the gorgeous boy from the market is in Harry’s flat, clutching a beer in his right hand, and he isn’t wearing a shirt. Harry is fucked.  
“Oi! Harry, I see you’ve met Louis!” Niall’s laugh is pure evil, growing louder as Harry realizes that the boy- Louis- heard everything Harry just said about him. His cheeks are burning with embarrassment. He wants nothing more to retreat to his room, have a sad wank, and cry himself to sleep.  
Louis surveys the scene before him, Niall now on the floor, he’s laughing so hard, and the sad, dejected curly-haired boy who looks seconds from tears. “Um, I think I’m going to go…It was nice to meet you, Harry.”  
Harry waits until Louis has grabbed his shirt and keys and rushed out the door before he attacks Niall. “You fucker! You fucking piece of fucking shit! You knew this entire time who I was talking about and you never thought to fucking tell me? Fucking bastard, you could have introduced us. And why didn’t you warn me? Oh my god, I’ve scared him away! Niall! I’ve just scared the boy of my dreams away by talking about his fucking arse.”  
Niall finally catches his breath, barely holding back his laughter. “In my defense, I didn’t know you were going to come home and immediately start talking about bumfucking my mate. And also, I didn’t know the entire time that you were talking about Louis. It took me a few weeks to put together the fact that the curly ‘dreamboat’ Louis was always talking about was you, you fucker. And after listening to you whining about him for so long and dealing with him complaining about how long it’s been since he’s had a proper lay, I just couldn’t take it anymore.”  
“Louis talks about me?”  
“Yes, idiot, Louis talks about you all the time. I have heard too damn much about how perfect your fingers would feel in his arse, how amazing your lips would look around his dick, now bad he wants to ride you. Just…no. That’s something I never wanted to think about.” Harry isn’t listening anymore, too lost in thoughts of his hands wrapping around a small waist, Louis’ head thrown back as he swivels his curvy hips on Harry’s dick…Shit, Harry’s hard, his trousers tenting in the most obvious way, but Niall’s still talking obliviously. “…So I told him to go buy some lube- preferably banana- and offer to share it with you.”  
Harry isn’t listening. Rather, he’s undone his zip and shoved his hand down his pants, trying to get some friction. Of course there’s a knock on the door then, and Niall’s yelling, “For God’s sake, Harry! Put that thing away! You’re such an animal.” And then he’s opening the door, and there’s Louis, pupils wide and body frozen in the doorway.  
“I forgot my bags…” He trails off, eyes dropping to where Harry’s dick is still peeking out from the top of his boxers, and suddenly Niall’s yelling, “Don’t fuck on the couch!” and slamming the door. They wait no more than a second before the two are lunging at one another, hands pulling at clothes and throwing them around the room as they frantically undress one another.  
“Is this alright?” Louis asks breathlessly against Harry’s neck, reaching a hand down between them. Harry, lost for words, just frantically nods his head, moaning as one of Louis’ small hands wrap around his cock, applying just the right amount of pressure.  
“Bed,” Harry gasps, fitting his hands around Louis’ bum- each cheek filling up one of his massive palms- and hoisting the other boy up. He slips his long fingers into Louis’ crack, using the pad of his index finger to toy with his tight rim. Louis groans, yanking on Harry’s curls to pull him in for a kiss.  
It seems like forever before Harry is depositing Louis on the bed, crawling over his small body and eyeing every inch of him like a predator. Louis lets out a whine, wriggling under Harry’s gaze. Harry can’t help but feel smug, thinking back to when he’d said not to judge Louis base on his punk exterior…He was currently begging to be fucked by Harry, the boy who wore flowers in his hair. So…yeah, Niall can take his judgments elsewhere, thank you very much.  
Harry crawls off the bed, shushing Louis with a kiss and a promise to be right back. He looks around, smirking as he picks up a flower crown, a snapback, and a condom and lube before heading back over to the bed. Louis looks at him, already halfway to wrecked, as Harry places the crown on top of his curls and the snapback backward on Louis’ head. Harry chooses not to say anything, but inside he’s a mess, filled with a desire to be in Louis NOW. He quickly slicks up his fingers, running them over Louis’ hole.  
“Good?” Louis doesn’t answer, simply whimpers and pushes back against Harry’s finger tips, gasping as one slips inside. Harry takes his time, slowly pushing in and out until Louis is begging for another, and then another. By the time he’s three fingers in, he’s alternating between scissoring Louis open and crooking up against Louis’ prostate, causing him to cry out.  
“God, Harry, please. Need you. Please.” Louis is whining in short bursts, cut off with a moan of Harry’s name every time long fingers hit his spot. Harry pulls out, moving to slick himself up, when he remembers something.  
“Hey, Lou?” He gets a grunt in response. “What was the whip cream for?”  
Louis flushes (more than he already was, anyway). “I, um, sometimes, when it’s, you know, been awhile and I just need to feel full, I take it and, uh, spray it…in my mouth. Or, more often, my, uh, my arse.”  
Harry can’t take this boy. “You what? Can I? Can I do that? To you? Can I do that to you, and then eat it out of you? Oh my God, Lou, please, that’s so fucking hot, oh my God. Where is it, I need….So fucking hot…” Harry scrambles off the bed, leaving Louis alone, whimpering with his hand around his dick.  
It doesn’t take long for Harry to find Louis’ bags, digging out the can and running back to the bed. “This is okay, right?” A whine, grabby hands reaching for Harry and pulling him down. “Nuh-uh, on your stomach.” Harry helps Louis flip over, placing a pillow under his hips and reveling in the sight of his beautiful bum up in the air. Carefully, he uncaps the can and nudges the nozzle against Louis’ stretched out hole.  
“Good, baby?”  
“Yes, oh my God, Harry, get on with it already!” And so Harry does. He uses the tips of his fingers to slightly stretch Louis’ puffy hole open and aims the nozzle, pressing down and watching the cream fill the boy open. The sight alone almost makes Harry come, and the sound Louis makes when he feels the cold cream inside him has Harry gripping his own cock in an effort to relieve the pressure. Soon enough, whip cream is leaking out of Louis and down his perfect thighs. Harry throws the can to the side and leans down to lick the substance up, making Louis keen.  
Louis is wriggling on the bed, crying with pleasure as Harry’s sinful mouth sucks at his hole, tongue darting in and licking out the cream, pulling back out and licking broad stripes along the cleft of his arse, nibbling on his thighs before delving back in. It tastes so good on Harry’s tongue, the sweet cream mixed with the musky taste of Louis. He means, shoving his face in further and trying to lick out every last drop. He’s so into it, he almost misses Louis’ warning. One more lick and Louis’ coming with a cry, come streaking Harry’s bed sheets, and he slumps forward.  
Harry crawls up Louis’ back, gently resting his waist on to top of him and kissing along his shoulder blades and the side of his neck, nibbling at his ear lobe. “How was that, love? Was that good? Did you like that?”  
“So good, Harry, so, so good,” Louis praises, a smile on his face, eyes closed in bliss. “But you didn’t come; Let me make you come.”  
And so he does. Louis takes a minute to rest before he’s flipping Harry onto his back, using the rest of the whip cream to make a trail from Harry’s jugular down to his balls, coating his dick with the last of it before carefully sidling up alongside the larger boy and proceeding to lick it off. Harry’s hot, hot, hot, knows he isn’t going to last long, not when Louis is sucking on his collarbones, kissing down his sternum, and shit, he’s licking a broad stripe along the underside of his cock, up to the tip, letting his tongue dip into the slit before taking him down in one go, pulling back and off with a pop, ducking down again to lick at his balls. When all traces of the whip cream are gone, he pulls back and takes Harry into his mouth again. Harry lets out a cry and Louis is pulling off just as Harry comes, covering Louis’ face- lips, cheeks, the ends of his perfect eyelashes.  
Harry leans forward, carefully licking Louis clean. Louis gives him a grateful, slightly mischievous smile, and then they cuddle up, Harry wrapping himself around Louis. They stay like that for a bit, quietly breathing in unison, until Louis lets out a small laugh.  
“Hmm?”  
“Nothing. Just…I never pictured that. I never…I don’t know. That was amazing, though.” He gives a content sigh.  
“Agreed. So….You up for round two? I’ll let you ride me.”  
“I’m going to kill Niall, that fucking bastard.”  
“Is that a yes or a no?”  
“What do you think? Hell yes. On your back, Curly, I’m going to ride you so hard you see stars.”  
He wasn’t kidding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed :) I would love some kudos or a comment!


End file.
